


Eccentric

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Q is R, boothroyd is Q, working relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Boothroyd is quietly training his successor





	Eccentric

**Q…. (when he was R)**

The Major is so engrossed in the project he is tinkering with that it takes me a good five minutes just to get his attention. And then, I am sure he only half listened to me. So distracted at times. Or maybe it is that he has decided that I am capable in my role. Although, I do wonder how the Major handles the Double O agents as he does. Not that he is old and senile, far from it. It's just that the Major is… well… the Major.

Maybe it's because he has worked with the Double O agents for so long that he has become a fixture in MI6 for them. They seem to like and admire him. Tolerate his eccentric ways... and they are oh so eccentric.

He is like everyone’s odd great uncle who is known for being a one off.

They banter back and forth with him. Humour him. Snark at him. He chides them. Fusses at them. Treats them like children at times. But they work well together and trust him (and those of us around him) to equip them and bring them home safely.

I have my first assignment with handling a field mission tomorrow for lower level field agents. I hope I can eventually develop a rapport with them like the Major.

 

**Alec...**

It's somewhat of a relief these days when the Major hands off missions to his juniors. Not that the doddery old sod is half as vague as he pretends. Wily. Wants the subordinates to take on the high-pressure stuff so he can continue cramming explosives into ever smaller things.

I've not heard this voice in my ear before. Sounds young. Posh. But surprisingly capable, relaying instructions with a calm assured tone, even though I'm cursing up a storm and firing my weapon at any bloody thing that moves. The rest of my team is in my ear, constantly checking in as they sweep the building. They each report back to the young voice who checks them off methodically, even as he's issuing directions to the next man on the list.

I'm about to make a final turn to descend to the basement, when the voice commands "Agent Trevelyan, stop!" A hail of automatic gunfire rips through the door I was heading for, the last few bullets zinging horribly close. I rip the pin from a grenade and hurl it down through the damaged door, then take cover from the explosion.

"Oh, well played, Trevelyan. Now please make haste to the extraction point."


End file.
